Sick Of it
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: She didn't kno, and that meant they had no reason to do it, no right


She was sick of it , absolutely sick of it. Sick of all the hateful names and cruel comments. they never let up, the insults, the cruel jokes the pranks that always went to far! She hated i, she hated them! With every word she heard she grew more and more angry, her teeth sharpened , as they always did when confronted with the horrible words the other countries spewed. Her eyes darkened, and as her anger grew the small part of her rational side that remained wondered why her hate wasn't a physical thing yet. She heard it every day, the quiet whispers surrounding her most important person. Nazi they said , vile beast, sadist, torture artist, she couldn't take it anymore! Everyone hated him and she didn't know why! She didn't know why she had to listen to her brother dry softly as he punched away at his training bag. Why no one would talk to him out side of meetings except Feli and Kiku, she didn't know and if she didn't know that meant there was no reason for it , none at all. The thought that they could be so devastatingly cruel for no reason sickened her. blood clouded her vision and her thoughts as she sat beside him and watched every small little twitch that told her he could hear the insults even as they were whispered. It was the American this time and she had a good feeling today, a good feeling that today would be the day she lost her mind.

" and he even lost his little sister to Russia! ha he can't even look after one girl," the annoying american said. Those words broke her control as she seemed to condense and then...she exploded.

" SHUT YOUR FAT ASS YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE!" she yelled as she bitch smacked Alfred into the near by wall.

" ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTHS BEFORE I KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU," she screeched. the countries looked at her in awe even her older brother, Germany.

" Do ANY of you really know what you are talking about?! Mein Bruder never even revealed himself to that Nazi bastard and was even one of the few who dared risk his life to hide the Jewish people away from him! He didn't 'lose' me to Russia, Russia found him out and threatened to report him to Adolf himself, I traded myself over in exchange for his silence! And I'll have you know he was nothing but kind to me while i was there! What his wrong with you people ? Why can't you look past who a country WAS and see who they ARE? Hell England used to be a pirate, a scourge of the seven seas, the tormentor of both Spain and France on the oceans! The Nordics were mother fucking Vikings! who raided villages and kidnapped your country men, and still you forget their pasts? Why only Brother and Ivan? why do you have to hate them so much?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU SINCE THEN?!" she screamed, angry tears pouring down her face in rivers.

The countries tried to speak and comfort her but she reacted with violence, most dodged but France suffered a deep cut across his face and Denmark had a pen through his hand. Annan looked positively feral at the moment and no one was brave enough to come near her.

" But he's like the villain bro," america said quietly. Annan locked on to him and pounced while giving the most hate filled feral rage laced roar they had ever heard come out of a single being.

~~ time skip of america getting his ass beat!~~

When her world faded back in , she was imprisoned in an empty room, her arms bound and her legs chained to the chair legs and the floor through and intricate knot. She had been gagged and her head felt like some one had nailed her with something heavy so she assumed she'd been forcibly knocked out. there were no windows in this room so she guessed she was in the closet of the meeting room. She tried to think back but all she could remember was America claiming that Germany had lost her to Russia.

' I guess i was right,' she thought to her self, ' I finally lost my mind and this is my punishment.'

She waited quietly in the dark thinking about what she could remember of the afternoon and wondering if her brothers knew she was in here.

Outside the countries were dealing with a crisis of their own. it was more a mental crisis than a physical one. Sweet unassuming Annan had actively tried to kill America. He had severe bite wounds all over his arms and chest his glasses were broken as was his left leg, one of his ears had almost been torn off by her teeth and he was missing some teeth as well. he was bruised all over. Luckily Kiku was good at medicine and was able to fix him right up even splinting his leg until he could get home for his casting supplies. All the while people stayed away from Germany, a few drifted close enough to apologize, which he accepted with a small smile and a nod of his head. Prussia was guarding the closet door, silently worrying for his little sister's mental state, No one had ever guessed that their words would hurt her, they couldn't possibly guess how long she had been suffering so holding all that rage back until it finally just exploded. He had always known she was mentally fragile, that seeing either of them in pain had hurt her as well but he had never guessed it could build to the point where she would try to murder the source of their pain. Russia stood frozen in his place , shocked that some one had defended him , especially Annan sure he had been nice to her during his stay, but she had been so small, so utterly helpless as she begged him not to out her dear older brother, pleading his case saying he was disgusted with what his people where doing. he had agreed only because he was never really going to tell, and when Germany had come to his home and begged for his family back he had let them go no problem.

he looked at the closet door and felt warmth flood his being , knowing some one cared enough to say something to try and save him.

" Und now you know," said prussia quietly, " now you vhy ve put up vis your comments und barbed jokes. Vhy ve never shpeak out against you un awesome peoples, its because of her. Because our pain is her pain und ve hate to see her hurting. Ve never retort, ve never react vhile around you or her for zhis exact reason."

" She ist to precious to us, to vatch her vallow in our misery. I can not bear zhe sight," Germany added quietly.

" Sie sunflower is special, she gives me pleasure smile just wis small hugging," Russia added, finally free from his shock.

America woke on the floor and panicked looking around for the demon that had attacked him, he instead saw Germany and Russia with sad smiles on their faces and immediately began to apologize profusely. The two countries accepted and laughed when he timidly asked where Annan as, clearly terrified.

In the closet Annan was crying softly, all her anger now gone, the only thing she had left as her grief at both what her brothers and her friend went through, and what she had done to the american. She couldn't remember the fight, she just knew that at the very end her thoughts had only held the need to kill him and wipe him from the face of the earth. She feared she had slaughtered him, and the guilt ate at her. Slowly the door opened and Annan heard Prussia's voice telling some one she was in the closet. She kept her head down and her hair covering her face , ashamed of her self. she turned away from the light.

" If you have come to kill me , I probably deserve it. I killed america after all. If you want to wage war on me, please leave my brothers out of it, and Ivan, he really is a good guy," she said in a whisper.

The countries were stunned, she thought she killed America and was ready to die as punishment?

" Sorry to get your hopes up dude but I'm not dead," America said with a laugh. She jerked her head up and stared at him, as tears flooded her eyes once more.

" I was going to kill you! I wanted to kill you! I wanted you to pay for all the hurt you caused my brothers! Why couldn't you just get to know them! Why couldn't you just get to know Ivan! I wanted all of you to suffer for your words and the hurt they inflicted! I am a horrible country! I don't deserve any of you! I'm sorry," she sobbed, and silently fell unconscious her tears still falling down her face in constant streams. Russia stepped forth and untied her, handing her to Germany when he walked up to them.

" Shhh little shatz, you are zhe very best of us, ve vould never have known zhis kind of love if not fur you," he hushed in her ear patting her silver hair down as he carried her away.

~~ EPILOGUE~

The countries never did insult each other again, not seriously anyways. many of them actually befriended Germany and Russia after Annan's tirade of fury. America eventually healed, though he did sou with very interesting scars. Annan her self spent two months locked in her room after ' The Revelation' as they refereed to it. she spent the whole time believing that they must hate her for what she had done. it as America himself that finally got her to come out and join the world again. he dragged her to his country and took her to Disney land. when she broke down crying and asking forgiveness he told he had forgiven her even as she was going in for the kill. After that she returned to normal and even found the courage to ask Ivan out, after much complaining to America about how she wasn't good enough for him for about a year. eventually every thing worked out well and the world moved on, and no one dared piss Annan off again.

the end


End file.
